Inesperadamente
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: E, inesperadamente, naquele dia de Verão, Bellatrix encontrou alguém que pensara nunca mais encontrar. [S.B]


**Título:** Inesperadamente

**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Sinopse: **E, inesperadamente, naquele dia de Verão, Bellatrix encontrou alguém que pensara nunca mais encontrar.

**Shipper:** Sirius/Bellatrix

**Status:** Completa.

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange pertencem à JK Rowling… apesar de eu achar que eles deviam pertencer era um ao outro, lol. O mesmo se aplica ao Harry Potter (bah, o Harry pertence à JK; embora devesse pertencer inteiramente à Ginny Weasley). Já a Katherine é uma personagem original, de minha autoria, por isso pertence-me. E eu apenas escrevo por diversão. E acho que é só isto.

**Notas da autora:** Esta fanfic é a sequela de uma outra que está em andamento e será postada brevemente. Eu apenas resolvi armar-me 'à George Lucas" e comecei a contar a história do meio. É também espécie de UA, pois a Bellatrix nunca foi presa em Azkaban e o Sirius não se anda a esconder do Ministério da Magia. A capa desta fanfic pode ser encontrada no meu profile.

**Inesperadamente**

Estava um dia magnífico: céu azul e o sol brilhava, parecia até sorrir-lhe. Bellatrix passeava pela Diagon-Al, não sozinha, como tantas vezes fizera durante a sua adolescência, mas acompanhada pela sua filha. O seu bem precioso: Katherine.

Olhou para ela, enquanto andavam pela rua principal. Os seus longos cabelos pretos, que formavam pequenas ondas, balançavam ao sabor do vento e os olhos acinzentados de Katherine pareciam transmitir uma tamanha felicidade, que ninguém conseguiria explicar por palavras. Hoje era o seu aniversário. A sua menina já tinha treze anos. Como o tempo passa…

Quem olhasse para Katherine poderia dizer que ela era uma criança normal, inserida também numa família normal. Mas isso não era verdade. Rodolphus, o marido de Bellatrix, estava em Azkaban há exactamente doze anos e Katherine nem se lembrava dele. Bellatrix e Rodolphus tinham sido, em tempos, Devoradores da Morte. Porém, quando descobriu que estava grávida, Bellatrix deixou de o ser. Exactamente no ano antes da queda de Lord Voldemort.

Katherine era feliz, apesar de tudo. Nunca lhe tinha faltado nada e sempre fora muito acarinhada. Tinha acabado o seu 3º ano em Hogwarts e em Setembro iria começar o quarto. E, ao contrário de toda a sua família, Katherine Lestrange pertencia à equipa dos Gryffindor. Uma grande surpresa para toda a gente, mas não para Bellatrix…

"Olá Katherine!" alguém exclamou e tanto mãe como filha se viraram para a pessoa que havia falado. E, naquele momento, o coração de Bellatrix quase parou. Ali, à sua frente, estava alguém que pensara nunca mais encontrar. Alguém que a tinha magoado (e ela a ele), mas que lhe tinha deixado como recordação dos bons tempos que viveram, algo muito precioso: Esse alguém era Sirius Black.

"Harry…" Katherine disse, aproximando-se de Harry Potter e abraçando-o. "Estou a ver que te tiraram da casa dos Muggles." Ela continuou, sorrindo.

Harry e Katherine frequentavam o mesmo ano em Hogwarts e davam-se incrivelmente bem. Isso de facto deixava Bellatrix surpreendida. E pelos visto, Sirius também.

"Ah… Mrs. Lestrange, como está?" Harry perguntou, cordialmente.

Bellatrix sorriu e aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe dois beijos nas bochechas. "Estou óptima, Harry. E tu?" ela lhe perguntou.

Ele respondeu-lhe que estava tudo bem com ele e depois acrescentou. "Este é o meu padrinho, Sirius Black."

E depois, tal como uma pessoa educada devia fazer, Katherine cumprimentou Sirius e começou a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre Harry. Bellatrix sentiu um calafrio. Se ela soubesse… e se Sirius também o soubesse…

Há catorze anos atrás, Bellatrix e Sirius haviam acabado com a relação amorosa que os unira durante anos. Ela era uma Devoradora da Morte e Sirius não concordava com a sua posição. Por isso, separaram-se. Porém, pouco tempo depois e já de casamento marcado com Rodolphus Lestrange, ela descobrira que estava grávida de Sirius. O bebé que nasceu, naquele dia 15 de Julho, fazia 13 anos nesse dia. Era Katherine. Katherine Lestrange, oficialmente. Mas na realidade, e isso só ela e a irmã Narcissa sabiam, ela era uma Black. Katherine Black: o nome soava-lhe muito melhor. Quem lhe dera que tivesse feito escolhas acertadas na sua vida e pudesse ter ficado com Sirius…

Katherine não se lembrava do seu pai emprestado e no entanto, naquele momento, sem o saber, estava a conhecer o seu pai biológico.

"Bellatrix." Sirius chamou, observando-a de frente. "Parece que não envelheceste nada…"

A forma como ele havia dito aquilo… ela quase que podia jurar que o Sirius que estava a ouvir ainda a amava. Mas sabia que isso era impossível. Ele tinha-o deixado bem claro da última vez que haviam falado.

"Sirius… também não estás mal…" ela disse, numa voz profunda olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius havia estado em Azkaban durante doze anos, a cumprir uma pena que não era sua, mas sim de Peter Pettigrew. Havia mudado. Também, não era de admirar. Passar doze anos rodeado de Dementors não devia ser pêra doce.

"Vocês conhecem-se?" Harry perguntou, sorrindo para Katherine.

"Somo primos." Disseram, em uníssono, Sirius e Bellatrix, que se entreolharam por momentos.

Katherine e Harry desataram a rir. "Deve ser por isso que nos damos tão bem, Harry…" disse a rapariga. Depois, retomando um ar mais sério, virou-se para a mãe. "Então, vocês deve ter muito para conversar." Bellatrix quis dizer que não, mas a sua filha interrompeu-a. " Eu vou dar umas voltas com o Harry e vocês vão juntos passear e conversar." Ela disse.

Bellatrix olhou para Sirius. Depois daqueles anos todos, ela tinha que enfrentar os fantasmas do seu passado. Não era algo que lhe agradasse (também, a quem agrada!), mas ela estava disposta a fazê-lo. Olhou para Katherine e disse que sim. Como que se tivessem Aparecido, Harry e Katherine desapareceram num instante, deixando-os sozinhos.

"É muito parecida contigo…" Sirius começou, quebrando o gelo. "Esperava que tivesse o jeito do Rodolphus mas secalhar ele não esteve muito tempo perto dela, enquanto cá esteve fora…" acrescentou.

"Katherine não conhece o pai. Não se lembra dele. " Bellatrix disse apenas. Sirius olhou para ela de novo. Parecia querer ouvir mais qualquer coisa. "Que é que queres que te diga mais?" ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam sem destino.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. Na verdade, também ele esperara nunca mais ver Bellatrix. Aquilo que tinham tido no passado havia sido demasiado forte para que ele ficasse à vontade, a sós, com ela. Não sabia se ainda a amava; sabia que ela certamente o odiava por tudo o que lhe havia dito. Mas fora a decisão mais acertada, sem dúvida alguma.

"Ora, por exemplo, podes contar-me como é que tens estado?" ele lhe perguntou.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada. "Óptima. Não tenho muita companhia, agora que a Katherine frequenta Hogwarts, " ela começou", ela é dos Gryffindor, sabias?" ela perguntou, com um sorriso na cara.

"A sério! Oh, fico feliz por saber que não sofro de nenhuma anomalia genética…" Sirius disse, com ar brincalhão.

"Dá-se bem com toda a gente, felizmente. O Draco, filho da Narcissa, é dos Slytherin e eles dão-se extremamente bem…" Bellatrix continuou.

Sirius parou de andar e olhou para a mulher de cabelos pretos. "Tu não ficaste chocada por a tua filha não ir parar aos Slytherin?" ele questionou-a.

"Não." Foi a resposta rápida dela. Demasiado rápida até. "Ela não é caso único na família, por isso…" disse ela, um pouco atrapalhada. "Além do mais, já não me importo com essa treta das equipas…"

Sirius fez um sinal, em como estava surpreendido e continuaram a andar. Bellatrix olhou para o lado. Quanto mais tempo iria durar aquela conversa? Ela não ia conseguir aguentar muito mais, sem lhe contar a verdade.

"Então e o teu amigo Voldemort? Notícias dele?" ele perguntou, ironicamente.

Bellatrix olhou para Sirius, com espanto no olhar. "Bem sabes que deixei de ser Devoradora da Morte muito antes da sua queda…"

"Oh eu sei… Precisamente um mês após o teu casamento. Um mês após nós termos acabado. " Ele disse.

Ela olhou-o. Então era esse o seu objectivo: falar sobre o passado. Pois bem, então chegara a hora de esclarecer umas quantas coisas…

"Queres falar sobre isso!" ela perguntou e Sirius anuiu. " Muito bem. Eu só te deixei porque tu não querias que eu fosse Devoradora da Morte…"

"E no entanto, já tinhas o teu casamento com o Lestrange todo combinado!" ele interrompeu-a.

Bellatrix fez uma cara de choque. "Estás a dizer que te traí? Porque se estás, então estás muito enganado. Sabes como é que eu fiquei quando acabámos! Fiquei destruída por dentro! Rodolphus apoiou-me, coisa que nunca fizeste, e teve a bondade de me pedir em casamento!" ela exclamou, enervada.

"Sim, e no meio dessa bondade toda, ele engravidou-te, huh? " ele exclamou, enervado também.

"Não fales de coisas que não sabes nada." Bellatrix disse. Olhou para o lado e fechou os olhos, por momentos. Aquele era um assunto delicado. Não tinha a certeza se lhe queria contar. Por um lado, seria óptimo porque Sirius talvez a perdoasse, mas seria terrível se Rodolphus descobrisse.

"Oh sim, claro que não sei nada sobre a tua gravidez…" ele disse, ironicamente. "Mas para quem amava outro, fizeste um filho bem rápido…"

Bellatrix nem deu por ela própria a virar-se para Sirius e a dar-lhe um estalo. Como é que ele podia dizer coisas daquelas, não sabendo nada sobre os assuntos! Continuava o mesmo, psicologicamente, pelo que podia ver.

"Então! Enervaste-te?" disse ele, agarrando-lhe no braço direito e levando-a para uma rua escura, onde ninguém os podia ver. Bellatrix olhou-o nos olhos, como ela pensara nunca mais voltar a olhar. E neles viu ciúme. Ele ainda a amava. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda a amava.

"Já te disse que não deves falar sobre assuntos dos quais não sabes nada…" ela sussurrou, pois Sirius aproximava-se perigosamente dela., para a beijar. E quando o fez, pareceu-lhe que o mundo ia explodir. O facto de sentir e novo os lábios de Sirius nos seus era fabuloso, algo que ela julgara que não ia mais acontecer. Os seus lábios continuavam doces e suaves, tal como há catorze anos atrás. Os lábios dela percorreram a cara de Sirius, enquanto ele lhe sussurrava o quão era bom era voltar a tê-la nos braços. Ela trincou-lhe a orelha e ele soltou um gemido de prazer. Depois olharam-se nos olhos e iniciaram outro beijo, ainda melhor que o outro, ainda mais intenso.

"Onde é que eles andarão?" eles ouviram Katherine perguntar a Harry, junto à esquina da rua onde se encontravam, no entanto sem os ver. Sirius e Bellatrix largaram-se imediatamente e depois sorriram um para o outro. Já não estavam habituados àqueles sustos…

"Acho que devíamos ir…" Sirius disse.

Bellatrix olhou-o, com os olhos brilhantes. "Pois, devíamos…" disse ela, começando a andar. Sabia que Sirius a seguia… e foi naquele momento que ela decidiu que lhe ia contar.

"Já reparaste nos olhos da Katherine?" ela perguntou a Sirius, virando-se para ele.

"Sim, são acinzentados. Porquê?" ele perguntou-lhe.

Bellatrix sorriu. Ele estava tão cego pelo ciúme que nem tinha pensado naquilo bem…" Ela herdou a cor dos olhos do pai!" afirmou ela, começando a caminhar novamente.

Sirius seguiu-a, no entanto, pensava no que ela lhe tinha dito. E não foi preciso muito tempo até ele entender o verdadeiro significado daquela frase: Rodolphus Lestrange não tinha olhos acinzentados. Tinha sim olhos castanhos. Quem tinha olhos acinzentados era ele. E Katherine, ao contrário de toda a sua família, pertencia aos Gryffindor…

Quando chegaram ao pé de Katherine e Harry, Bellatrix e Sirius entreolharam-se. Ela sorriu para ele, de uma forma cúmplice. E quando ele olhou de novo para Katherine, ele reconheceu. Katherine não era filha de Rodolphus. Era sim sua filha.

_Fim. _


End file.
